1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method bonding a magnetic head to a head micro-motion substrate used for finely adjusting the position of the magnetic head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hard disk device, the track width has been recently reduced for achieving further increase in its capacity and recording density. Hence, the track width becomes very small, so that it has been difficult to precisely position a magnetic head relative to the track by a servo control system with only a voice coil motor as in the past. Thus, recently, various techniques have been developed in which an actuator different from the voice coil motor is mounted on the magnetic head (slider), and by this actuator, micro-positioning, which cannot be followed by the voice coil motor, is performed.
Such a magnetic head micro-motion actuator is already known having a substantially horseshoe-shaped head micro-motion substrate with a pair of movable arms and a magnetic head fixed between the pair of movable arms so that the magnetic head is micro-moved by electrifying control to a pair of piezoelectric elements provided in the pair of movable arms (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-167462).
In the magnetic head micro-motion actuator, between the pair of movable arms of the head micro-motion substrate, the magnetic head is bonded. This bonding operation has been performed by applying a predetermined amount of an adhesive resin on adhesion surfaces of both sides of the magnetic head and inserting the magnetic head between the pair of movable arms. However, it is not avoidable that the spaces between the adhesion surfaces of both sides of the magnetic head and between the pair of movable arms have slight dispersion for each product lot. It has been understood that this dispersion produces difference in the adhesion area, influencing operation characteristics of the micro-motion actuator. Not only the absolute value of the adhesion area affects the operation characteristics but also the difference between lateral adhesion areas has an effect thereon, so that precise positioning cannot be made.